


May 20, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long teeth were revealed as Amos attempted to eat a neighbor's lamb.





	May 20, 2002

I never created DC.

Long teeth were revealed as Amos attempted to eat a neighbor's lamb before Supergirl stood and glowered by him.

THE END


End file.
